bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Accutrone
"}} He is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance He has light, swept back hair and a full mustache. He has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 9-13 Personality He is a stoic individual, initially ignoring the words of his opponent, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and instead leaping straight into action. When he speaks, he retains a rather respectful tone, even complimenting his opponent's restored morale despite his own injuries. He has displayed great confidence in Yhwach's abilities, and has stated he gains encouragement from this faith.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 1-3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Soon, he is confronted by 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who has activated his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 As Shunsui comments on their ability to steal Bankai and notes the Sternritter are not opponents who can be defeated without the use of it, the man suddenly attacks him, damaging his hat, but receives a kick to the abdomen in return. Momentarily releasing his Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel, the man avoids Shunsui's subsequent attack and appears behind him before shooting Shunsui in his right eye. During the course of the ensuing battle, the man effortlessly shoots and kills a Riteitai from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 2 Later, the man is shocked by Shunsui's sudden change in demeanor in response to sensing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 13 Injured by the captain's subsequent attack, the man states Shunsui has misjudged the situation, though it is admirable his morale has returned, for he and the other Shinigami fighting across the Seireitei were not the only ones to be encouraged by their boss' fight. As Shunsui states such logic will not work with Yamamoto, an enormous explosion occurs in the distance, much to the man's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 7-9 Later, with Yamamoto's death, the man takes advantage of Shunsui's outcry and shoots the captain several times.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 5 After receiving the order from Yhwach to completely annihilate Soul Society, the man manifests a portal and orders the incoming Soldat to advance.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 14 Present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will be his successor, the man is shocked by his leader's decision. Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 During the second invasion of the Seireitei, he, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Pepe confront Ichigo Kurosaki alongside five other Sternritter and prepare to battle him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 13-15 Equipment Sanrei Glove: The man wears a Sanrei Glove on his hand, which allows him to activate Quincy: Vollständig as long as he is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': He is rather skilled in the use of this technique, being able to temporarily catch Captain Shunsui Kyōraku off guard with his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 10 Great Spiritual Power: The man's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 During the initial invasion of the Seireitei, he fought on par with 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Expert Marksman: The man specializes in marksmanship while using his Spirit Weapon. With his skill and precision, he shot Shunsui in the eye at point-blank range,Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 13 and easily killed a Riteitai from a distance while looking in the opposite direction.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 13 Shadow: An unnamed technique which enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and swiftly swinging his arm outward, the man can greatly extend the resulting shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 14-15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: Using his abilities as a Quincy, the man can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a powerful handgun, which has a muzzle flash similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. As the ammunition fired by this pistol is condensed Reishi, it can engulf targets in intense blue flames upon collision. Quincy: Vollständig : The man's Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel, grants him various accessories made of Reishi, including angelic wings and a halo shaped like the Wandenreich symbol. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is further increased, allowing him to evade a close-range slash from 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and attack him before Shunsui could react.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 11-12 Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Good indeed. It is quite pleasing that your drive to fight has increased. That is beyond doubt. However, you are all quite mistaken about one thing. Your boss will fall before our boss. After all...you aren't the only ones to get fired up by your boss' battle!" Battles & Events *Fall of the Seireitei *Rise of Uryū Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Sternritter References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters